lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Linus
Biography For the people who have ever known Linus, they all agree that the first words Linus every said when he was a baby was a lie. That may sound harsh, but Linus knows what they say has a ring of truth to it. Even at a young age, Linus knew he had a way with words to the point he could talk his way out fo anything. He was probably the only person in the world who can pull off the "dog ate my homework" excuse and make it work. He'd swindle and trick kids to completing his homework and let him cheat off of them during test days and he did that all through high school. Knowing college was never in the cards, he went straight into the workforce with, of course, a bogus resume. A few companies hired him but soon realized he was a sham and then terminated him and he then found his calling selling used cars to desperate and cheap suckers. He would buy trade-ins at a low price and sell them a car at almost three times the face value to the point he would start a repo company to take back the cars his customers could never afford. Even his personal life was a lie too. He married a nice woman only for him to knock her up, forge fake DNA tests to show it was not his child and get a nice settlement in the divorce without having to pay child support. He did this for all three of his marriages and would cheat on all of them behind their backs. Even the women he cheated on while he was married were taken through the wringer of lies he would spin for them. With the amount of extra money he would get, he couldn't outsmart the tax people so he invested in a sports bar. He didn't know how to run it but did hire the right team to get things started for him. Months later once Linus figured it out, he fired the crew to save costs and keep the extra cash for himself. With the money the bar was making, he sold his repo and car lot to focus on the bar fulltime and it made him a small fortune. Eleanor 3 Years went by and Linus bought, fixed-up and resold bars throughout the town and had his fingerprints and pulse on the bar business. But with every fortune he would make, the dirty rotten tax collectors would take a large chunk out of his earnings. the only way they would not touch his earnings was if he bought another business and hide behind a tax break and he did that one or two times a year. Then one day, he met a man that desired for them to go into business together to open up a club. Linus knew another con-man when he sees one, but played along and decided to work together on a new nightclub where they shared 50/50 partnership. It was a smash hit and soon it became the place where if you wanted to become a star, you needed to sing at this venue. And the money that Linus and his partner were making was phenomenal, but knowing Linus, he wanted it all. Linus did everything he could to muscle his partner out and take ownership of the club solely for himself. In the end, good old fashion blackmail did the job. He arranged for prostitutes to come over during the club's anniversary celebration and Linus got some very juicy pictures and videos that he said he would show his partner's wife if he didn't sign the deed over. After the ink was dried, Linus did everything he could to make the club more popular than ever and he to ven changed the name to "Diva Amour". Many women came to his club desperate to play and to get their struggling careers going, Linus loved nothing more than a desperate, vulnerable woman that was willing to do anything he asks of them. Needless to say, they would get their spotlight and Linus would get his rocks off. Was it legal? Not at all. Did Linus care? Of course not! More info about this game here. Appearances * Eleanor 3 (Support Character) Facts *His favorite book is "Tom Sawyer" as he saw himself in the main character; a young boy who would trick others into getting what he wants. *Linus's car lot and repo business never had his real name attached to the business. This was his way of avoiding taxes and legal action for selling lemon cars. *There is no clear number of how many businesses Linus owned or operated as he would use fake names and sell them before the papers would even get to the business bureau.